Cupid in Disguise
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: Three days before Valentine's day Mamoru receives a myterious card telling him to meet its sender, who seems to be Usagi, in the park the next day. But it soon becomes clear that it was nothing but a mean joke. But did she really sent the card and why?
1. A cruel joke

**Author's note:** I had the idea for this Story after attending a Valentine's Day Party with my friends. It was originally planned as a oneshot but while writing it the story developped into something longer. It is a typical Valentine's story I guess including a lot of romance as well as some drama and a lot of fluffy moments.  
It was supposed to be up much earlier but problems with my internet connection prevented me from uploading it. But now, here it is, finally, much later than planned but better late than never, right?

Enjoy the read and let me know what you think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A cruel joke**

Following his daily routine Mamoru had decided to stop by the crown arcade for a cup of coffee. It had been a quiet day so far in the arcade and only a few customers were around. Savouring the smell and the taste of his coffee Mamoru closed his eyes and sighed contently. But, although he was fairly content and his coffee good as usual he felt that, for some strange reason, something was different that afternoon compared to the other ones.

He had the impression that there was something missing. Trying to figure out what it was the handsome upper-class man took a look around and suddenly it struck him like lightning; Usagi and her friends weren't there and Mamoru couldn't help but feeling a little bit disappointed, especially about the odango haired girl's absence. If he was truly honest with himself, Mamoru had to admit that, besides the fact of getting the probably best coffee in Tokyo, it were his daily encounters with the lively blonde he was really looking forward too.

Mamoru couldn't exactly explain why but for a certain reason he just loved to tease that girl and make fun of her, knowing very well that the despised him for his mean behaviour towards her. However, lately he often caught himself being sad and upset about that and thinking about how nice it would be to be friends with her. From what Mamoru had seen he believed her to be a very open, charming and caring girl with a big and loving heart. More than once during these past few weeks he'd thought about apologizing to Usagi and maybe to start over but something always held him back. 'Maybe it's because of Valentine's Day coming up in three days and the fact that I feel a bit lonely sometimes that I have those gloomy thoughts theses days,' the young man thought taking another sip of his coffee.

The voice of his friend ripped him out of his thoughts. "Hey Mamoru," Motoki said. "I just looked through the post that arrived this morning and this letter is addressed to you." "To me," the ebony haired man asked in surprise staring at the light blue envelope the arcade owner shoved over to him. "It has your name on it and you are the only Mamoru Chiba who's a regular customer here," Motoki explained chuckling. "Ergo this letter must be meant for you. It seems that the one who wrote it didn't know your exact address and put it in the arcade's post box knowing that you often drop by." "Maybe," Mamoru answered thoughtfully. "It doesn't say who's sent it either…strange." "Open it, maybe the writer has signed it," Motoki suggested trying to hide his curiousness.

Being very curious about that himself Mamoru rapidly opened the envelope and pulled out a plain white card, lovingly decorated with little bunnies. With a deep breath he turned it around in order to read the message written on its back. "_My dear Mamoru_," he read out with a slightly shaking voice. "_It has been some time now that we know each other and that I would like to tell you something important. Finally I found the courage to do so. Please meet me tomorrow (the 12__th__) at 3pm on the bridge of the lake in Jûban Park.  
Yours, Bunny_."

Mamoru put the card down and stared at it in surprise and disbelief. 'It can't be from her,' he thought his heartbeat speeding up a pace. 'It would be too wonderful to be real,' "That's great," Motoki exclaimed. "I knew Usagi-chan had a thing for you!" "Why do you think the card is from her," Mamoru asked trying to sound casual. "Oh come on pal! Don't play stupid," the young arcade owner answered. "Firstly it's totally Usagi's style, decorating the card with bunnies. Everybody knows how much she loves them… and secondly she signed the message with 'Bunny'. Isn't that the English translation of 'Usagi'? Honestly, it couldn't be more obvious who the writer of this message is."

Mamoru slowly nodded in agreement. "True," he mumbled silently. "True." "So, what are you going to do," Motoki asked smiling slyly. "Will you go the park and meet her?" "I…I don't know," the ebony haired student answered. "At the moment I'm really confused to be honest. I always thought that Usagi hates me because of my behaviour towards her." "But I think you should go anyway and listen to what she wants to tell you," Motoki said with a serious expression on his face. "It might be your chance for a new beginning with Usagi-chan. Don't let it go to waste. However it's entirely your decision and you still have a whole day to think about it." Seeing the troubled face of his friend he softly placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "I can't help you with this pal. I can only advise you to think carefully about what you're going to do. Don't let your worries and uncertainty lead you to a decision you might regret later on.

It was about 5pm in the afternoon when Usagi left the Hikawa temple after the daily scout meeting. Looking up to the grey sky and the heavy clouds she sighed deeply. It had been raining all day and somehow the weather also affected her usual happy mood. 'Great,' she thought as she opened her umbrella. 'Only two days until Valentine's Day and it's raining cats and dogs. How should one ever come into the right mood for such a romantic day with such a bad weather. At least there hasn't been a thunder storm so far for I really hate them,' the girl mumbled grimly clutching her umbrella a little bit tighter as she rushed through the streets of the city.

Anxious to get home as quickly as possible, Usagi decided to take the shortcut through Jûban Park. The paths were empty and no sound could be heard except for the raindrops hitting the ground and the wind rustling in the branches of the trees. With the darkness of the evening falling the leader of the senshi couldn't help but feeling a bit scared and quickened her pace. When she reached the shore of the lake in the centre of the park she suddenly stopped in her tracks. In the fading daylight Usagi could make out the silhouette of a person standing on the bridge with the back turned into her direction. 'What could someone be doing here alone and in this kind of weather,' the blonde asked herself.

Still pondering whether it was a good or a bad idea to go over her curiosity had made her walk closer to the bride. In order to see clearer through the curtain of raindrops Usagi squinted her eyes and gasped in surprise when she recognized the familiar green jacket of a certain ebony haired upper class man.

Motionlessly Mamoru stood on the bride that crossed the beautiful lake of Jûban Park and stared into the distance. After a sleepless night and countless thoughts about the mysterious card and its possible sender, the young man had decided to go to the meeting place at the time indicated in the message. By now he regretted deeply that he had, even for one second, thought about coming. But although it was more than clear now the writing of the card had obviously been a cruel joke played on his account Mamoru couldn't force himself to leave, a small part of his heart still hoping for the impossible.

How long he'd been standing there in the pouring rain he didn't know and he didn't care. Dejected and unable to think straight the young man continued to stare into the dense curtain of raindrops. When he felt a hand softly placed on his shoulder Mamoru slowly turned around and found himself face to face with the girl he'd been waiting for all afternoon. His thoughts and in a turmoil he could only stare at the girl standing in front of him, his eyes throwing daggers at her. "What are you doing here Mamoru-san," Usagi asked carefully as she noticed the cold and angry expression in his eyes.

The ebony haired man took a deep breath trying hard to keep his emotions in check but to no avail. "What am I doing here… shouldn't you know best," he roared in rage and threw a crumpled piece of paper at her feet.Taken aback by his sudden outburst the blonde bent down and picked it up confusion written all over her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she mumbled, her voice trembling. She unfolded the crumpled note and let her eyes scan over it. "I…I don't…I don't understand," she stammered in shock and surprise. "Oh come on Usagi, don't play dumb," Mamoru screamed sheer anger blazing in his midnight blue eyes. "Did you have fun imagining my reaction while writing this? What was your motive? Did you write it to revenge yourself on me for my behaviour towards you? Well if this was what you wanted Odango Atama, then congratulations, you succeeded in every possible way…"

His angry tirade was interrupted by Usagi's hand meeting painfully with his cheek. Totally stunned Mamoru stared at the heavily breathing girl who was staring back at him, tears of hurt and anger forming in her eyes. "Who do you think you are," she screamed back. "Who gives you the right to accuse me like that. I have no idea who played such a cruel prank on you but it definitely wasn't me! I admit that I often thought about paying you back for all the mean things you said and for all the times you made me cry but I would never do something so low," she exclaimed huffy and threw the note over the bridge, into the water. "Playing with someone's feelings is the most despicable thing in the world one can do. Did you really think me capable of hurting anyone like this," the leader of the senshi asked quietly her voice laced with sadness.

Mamoru didn't say anything, he just couldn't. Instead he sighed desperately and hung his head in shame and confusion, rain dripping from his ebony hair. Usagi looked at him for a short moment and noticed that he was slightly shivering. Seeing the state the young man was in her heart softened immediately. 'What a baka,' she thought and shook her head. 'Since 3 o'clock he's been waiting here without an umbrella or anything to protect him from the rain. He must feel really cold by now.' "Mamoru-san, come with me," she said softly and carefully took his hand. "Why," he asked still staring at his feet. "Because you're soaked to the bones," the blonde explained. "And if you don't get out of the rain and these wet clothes you'll definitely catch a cold or worse. My house is only a few minutes walk from here and my parents and my brother aren't home until the end of the week so come on." "But Usagi I…" Mamoru was about to protest but one glare of the girl silenced him instantly. "No but, Mister Chiba," Usagi exclaimed with a determination that made it very clear that she would book no opposition in this matter. "You'll do exactly as I say, got it?" The ebony haired student nodded shyly and slowly followed the odango haired girl to the house of her family.

Mamoru hesitantly stood in front of the door of the Tsukino residence. He felt more than uncomfortable, not only because he felt like invading the privacy of a family he'd never met before but also because of what had happened in the park. 'Even after all the things I said to her Usagi-chan is worrying about me,' he thought and blushed in embarrassment. "Are you planning on standing in the doorway for the rest of the evening," the blonde asked with a gentle smile on her face and ushered him inside. "You need to get out of those clothes, Mamoru and you need a hot bath in order to warm you up," she stated. The young man only nodded and followed let her lead him to the bathroom. Usagi handed him a towel and smiled again. "Take your time, ok? I'll look for some clothes of my dad you can change into. I think they should fit. I'll place them in front of the door, alright?" "Thank you very much," Mamoru replied with a shy smile and closed the bathroom door behind him.

About an hour later a refreshed feeling Mamoru was comfortably sitting next to Usagi in front of the fireplace in the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "Thanks again Usagi-san, for everything you've done," he said facing her with a grateful smile. "Even though I don't deserve being treated so kindly by you…after all the mean and unjust things I said to you in the park. I'm very sorry, please forgive me," Mamoru finished and lowered his head. "You are forgiven," Usagi answered. "And I'm sorry too, for the slap in the face I gave you. It was just that I was angry and that I didn't know any other way to stop you tirade." "There's nothing to forgive," Mamoru explained and sighed deeply. "I deserved it."

For a few moments they sat quietly, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room. "You know what's funny," Usagi interrupted the silence. "Although we meet each other every day and talk, if you call throwing insults at each other talking that is, I know nearly nothing about you except for your name, your age and that you are a freshman at college." "Same here," Mamoru answered chuckling. "So why don't you tell me something about you Usagi-san?"

"Let me see," the odango haired girl murmured scratching her head. "My hobbies are listening to music, reading manga and hanging out with friends. Apart from that I like basically everything that is interesting and fun. My favourite colours are pink and blue, my favourite food is ice-cream and I love bunnies. Oh yes, I have a younger brother and a cat named Luna. These are the most important things I'd say. What about you?"

Mamoru smiled at the girl and cleared his throat. "It seems that we have a few things in common Usagi-san," he began. "I also like music and one of my favourite colours is blue. The others are red and black. I love to read and to be out of doors. My favourite flowers are roses and my favourite drink is coffee. I live alone and unlike you I don't have any pets." "What about your family," Usagi asked curiously. "Do you have brothers or sisters?" The ebony haired man remained silent and sighed painfully. "Mamoru," the girl asked gently when she noticed the troubled expression on his face and softly placed a hand on his arm. "I don't know," he finally replied trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "I don't know much about my family except that my parents were really wealthy and that I'm their only child. When I was five or six years old we met a terrible car accident during a holiday trip. My parents died and suffered from total amnesia. I woke up in a hospital room seriously injured and I couldn't even remember my name. Until today I haven't regained any of my memories."

Mamoru fell silent for a moment, turned his had towards the fireplace and took a deep breath before he continued. "After the death of my parents I was sent to an orphanage because no other relatives could be found. So I grew up in that dreadful place where love and warmth were quasi non existent." 'That surely explains his polite but cold and distant behaviour towards others and his extreme reaction regarding the prank that was played on him,' Usagi thought sorrowfully. "Luckily I received the first part of my inheritance when I turned sixteen and I'll receive the remaining part in about three years at the age of twenty-one. Anyway, the amount of money I received back then was big enough to pay for an apartment and for school, so I left the orphanage. I worked after the school day was over, studied hard and got a scholarship for the medical college…Well that's my story."

The young upper class man sighed in pain and slowly turned his head to face Usagi again. What he saw left him surprised and speechless. Genuine tears glistened in the girl's eyes and threatened to fall. 'Instead of pitying me like everyone else did she's crying…for me,' Mamoru thought baffled. "Usagi-chan you…" he stammered in search for the right words when he suddenly felt himself pulled into a tight embrace. For several moments Usagi remained silent and just held him close. After Mamoru had recovered from his shock he relaxed admitting that it felt wonderful to be held that way and that an embrace like this was exactly the kind of comfort he needed and he'd longed for, for a long time.

And then Usagi said something the young man had never expected. "I'm sorry that you had to go through such a painful experience. But look at you now. You never gave up, no matter how hard it was or how much you had to suffer and look what you've achieved so far. You can be so proud of yourself Mamoru and I'm sure that your parents would be very proud of you too." Hearing these comforting and at the same time encouraging words Mamoru couldn't fight his emotions back any longer and tears he'd been suppressing for years began to stream down his cheeks. Usagi tightened the embrace and softly whispered soothing words in the young man's ears until his tears finally subsided.

After Mamoru had calmed down a while later they continued talking about this and that both of them completely oblivious to the time passing. When the clock in the hall announced 11pm Mamoru stood up. "It has gotten pretty late and I think I should go home now," he announced. "There's no way for that," Usagi protested. "Have you taken a look out of the window? The weather hasn't changed for the better. If you go home in that rain you'll definitely catch a cold. It's a miracle that you haven't caught one so far," she explained. "Apart from that your clothes aren't dry yet…so it looks like you are my prisoner, at leased until tomorrow morning. You can stay in our guest room."

Mamoru smiled warmly at the girl. Knowing that arguments in this case would be fruitless he accepted her offer and if he was honest with himself he had to admit that he didn't mind this arrangement at all. Usagi showed him to his room and after she'd provided Mamoru with a pair of pyjamas from her father she bid him goodnight.

Once in her own room she changed into her nightgown and made herself comfortable on her bed. Like every evening before she finally went to sleep Usagi decided to read a few chapters of a manga while listening to a few songs. But for some reason she couldn't concentrate on the story although it was really interesting. Her thoughts drifted again and again to the handsome upper class man who was sleeping in the room opposite to her own. 'He must be pretty lonely if he can't open up to people,' she thought and couldn't help but feeling sad.

Shortly after midnight Usagi finally decided to go downstairs for a little midnight snack and then to bed. She quietly opened the door of her room, stepped out into the hallway and switched on the light trying to prevent any noise that could possibly wake her guest. On tiptoes she walked past Mamoru's room and noticed that the door wasn't even half closed. 'Don't even think about it,' her inner voice of reason screamed immediately. 'You can't just walk in there!'

Mamoru laid in the darkness of the room, his eyes closed. But although he was tired and the bed was more than comfortable he couldn't find any sleep. His mind was too occupied with thoughts about Usagi and the things that had happened. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her quietly entering his room. 'What could she want in here in the middle of the night,' Mamoru asked himself in confusion. 'Should I let her know that I'm still awake or feign sleep?' After a few seconds of pondering he decided to go for the second option and with closed eyes and a fast beating heart he waited for the things to come trying desperately to stay calm. Only a few moments later he could feel the weight of a body at the edge of the bed.

Usagi slowly walked closer and carefully sat down on the edge of Mamoru's bed. The light that fell from the hall into the room was bright enough outline the young man's handsome features in the darkness of the room. For a few moments she just watched him, smiling to herself. "When he's sleeping he looks like a young boy, with his long eyelashes and his soft facial features," she murmured. With another warm smile Usagi ran her hand over his cheek in a soft caress. Then, following a sudden impulse, she bent down and kissed him lovingly. "Sweet dreams, Mamo-chan," she whispered sweetly and left the room as quietly as she'd entered it.

As soon as he was sure that Usagi was gone, Mamoru opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt as if he was dreaming unable to believe what had happened just a few seconds ago. All he knew was that suddenly he felt light as a feather and warm at the same time. 'She kissed me, she really kissed me,' his mind repeated over and over again while Mamoru carefully touched his lips where the sweetness and the warmth of her kiss were still lingering.


	2. An evenful evening

**Chapter 2: An eventful evening**

The next morning he tried to act casual as if nothing had happened. Although Mamoru desperately wanted to talk to Usagi about last night he just couldn't bring himself to do it. For the present moment the young man deemed it better to remain on save territory. "Thank you Usagi-chan for being so kind to me," he said blushing slightly. "And I'm sorry about last night. I must have been a sorrowful sight." The blonde smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his own. "There's nothing to be sorry for, really," she answered. "I think what happened last night was something necessary and long over due, I mean you finally facing you feelings about the past openly."

Mamoru nodded. "Maybe you're right. Indeed I'm feeling different somehow but I simply can't describe this new kind of feeling…" "Relieved maybe," Usagi asked. "As if a heavy weight has been taken away from your heart?" The young man nodded again. "Then I'm very happy for you and glad that I could help," she said with another smile. "I should go now," Mamoru answered shyly smiling back at her. "Thanks again for everything." With that and after saying goodbye he left the Tsukino residence.

He desperately needed to see Motoki after all this. That very afternoon Mamoru went to the arcade and told his friend about everything that had happened leaving out the one or the other detail he considered as too private. "So the message was a fake. I wonder who would do such a thing," Motoki said wiping the counter. "Same here," Mamoru replied. "I'd like to know that too." "But that's not what's troubling you in the first place, is it," the arcade owner asked facing his friend. "You're right, as usual," The ebony haired man replied with a sigh.

"It has something to do with Usagi-chan." "You've finally realized that you've fallen in love with her, haven't you," Motoki exclaimed. "I could guess from the way your eyes were sparkling when you talked about yesterday's events," he explained when he noticed the surprise that was written all over Mamoru's face. "Apart from that I knew that you had a thing for her from the day you two met!" "How so," Mamoru asked his deep voice laced with doubt. "Because of the way you were treating her," the brown haired man replied. "Whenever you two met, you teased her and you you've never treated any other girl that way. Psychologists call this kind of behaviour the 'kindergarten syndrome'. Because you're afraid of telling the girl that you like her you tease her instead, like kids, especially young boys, do." "Well, thanks Dr Freud," Mamoru huffed.

"Usagi is a great girl and she'll make you happy," Motoki continued ignoring his friend's last remark. "But Motoki, I don't know for sure that she feels the same way about me," the ebony haired man replied. "There's only one way," the arcade owner stated. "Ask her." "I'm quite sure that she won't reject you," he added quickly before his friend could protest. "How can you be so sure," Mamoru asked confused. Motoki smiled mysteriously at him. "I witness your daily encounters and let's just say I also noticed a few things concerning Uasgi-chan," he explained. "Like her friends, Reika and me she'll be at the annual Valentine day's ball in the city hall. Who wouldn't make the most of it."

Usagi stood in the foyer of the city hall where she was supposed to meet Motoki and the girls. She was shyly staring at the ground her small hands folded in front of her. "Hello Usagi-chan!" The familiar voices of her friends and Motoki made her look up. "Thank God you guys are finally here," she exclaimed. "I really started to feel uncomfortable because nearly everybody passing by was staring at me." "That is because…because…because you look breathtakingly beautiful," the arcade owner stammered unable to tear his gaze away from her. The girls nodded in agreement.

Usagi was clad in a multi layered, lilac coloured, flowing silk gown that was bottom long, strapless and accentuated her slender figure just in the right places. Her hair was down, the long golden strands flowing freely in soft curls down to her ankles. A pair of sparkling hairclips kept them from falling into her face. The ensemble was complete by an unobtrusive yet beautiful necklace, the matching earrings and a subtle makeup. "Well thank you," the girl answered blushing. "But you guys don't look too bad yourselves."

Rei was wearing a red, bottom long gown with a high slit on the left side and a matching shawl. Makoto had chosen an elegant, black robe that clung tight to her body. Minako wore a dark blue flowing dress that reached just below her knees and Ami was clad in a light blue silk gown that had bottom length and a slit on the right side. "Well, shall we go in," Motoki asked smiling brightly. "I think Reika and her friends are already waiting for us." "Do you know if Mamoru will come too," Usagi asked him quietly while they walked towards the doors of the ballroom. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but I can't say if he'll show up or not," Motoki replied. "I asked him when he was at the arcade this afternoon but he didn't say anything concrete." "Oh," the blonde answered with a sigh of disappointment. 'I had hoped to spend some time with him tonight,' she added in her head. 'I had had hoped to get a chance to dance with him and to…oh well…'

"Earth to Usagi," Rei interrupted her friend's thoughts. "What were you dreaming about," she asked curiously. "I called your name three times already and you didn't react." "I'm sorry, Rei-chan," Usagi replied with an apologetic smile on her face. "I was just admiring the beautiful decorations and the general splendour," she lied. "Isn't it beautiful?" "Yes but it would be even more beautiful if we had someone to dance with," Makoto added enviously eying Motoki and his girlfriend who were dancing.

As if they would have heard her comment, a group of five boys walked up to the girls. All girls happily accepted the request of a dance except for Usagi. "I'm sorry but at the moment I'm really not inclined to dance," she refused politely. "There's only one man I would like to dance with right now," she mumbled inaudibly and slowly walked over to the edge of the dance floor in order to watch her friends. She couldn't say how long she'd been standing there watching when Usagi suddenly felt a warm hand softly placed on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance young lady," the deep voice of Mamoru Chiba rang in her ears. "Yes, you may," she answered and turned around happiness sparkling in her eyes. The moment Usagi faced him his jaw dropped in amazement. "You look incredibly beautiful, tonight," he said hoarsely. The blonde smiled shyly at his compliment and softly placed her hand in his letting him lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

When they started swaying to the music Usagi's mind went blank. She felt as if she was dreaming. Her heart was pounding fast and she had the impression of having a thousand butterflies in her stomach. 'I wish I could make this moment last forever,' the blonde thought dreamily and leaned her head against Mamoru's shoulder. The young man smiled warmly at her pulling her a bit closer. "This is heaven," he whispered inaudibly and sighed contently.

After the end of the dance they walked over to Motoki and the girls. "Hello Mamoru, I'm happy that you've decided to come tonight," the brown haired man greeted his friend cheerfully with a wink in his eye. "I'm happy about that too," Mamoru answered and glanced surreptitiously over to Usagi. 'She really is an angel,' he thought smiling to himself. 'How could I've been so incredibly blind?' "I'll get myself something to drink," Makoto announced. "Does anyone want something?" "I'll come with you," Usagi replied and the two girls excused themselves.

They had just gotten their drinks when they caught some scraps of a conversation of a group of girls behind them. "…how rude of him," one girl exclaimed. "But I wouldn't have put up with it." "I know you wouldn't have but I'm not as courageous as you are Beryl," her friend answered. "By the way, what about the college guy you have a crush on?" "You mean Mamoru Chiba? He's not worth my concern," Beryl answered huffy. His behaviour towards me was unpardonable!"

**Flashback**

Classes were over and Mamoru was about to leave the campus site and walk down to the arcade for his daily coffee when a red haired girl of about sixteen who'd seemingly waited at the entrance gate approached him. "Hello Mamoru-senpai," she greeted him sweetly. Mamoru suppressed an annoyed groan and smiled politely at the girl who was following him around for the past few weeks. "Hello Beryl, how are you," he greeted her back. "I'm sorry but I don't have much time right now," he explained and turned to leave. "I won't take up much of your precious time," the girl exclaimed blocking his way. "I just came here to finally tell you that I like you very much and to give you this." She smiled sweetly and with a seductive wink of her eyes that held far too much make-up she held out a small package to him. "I hope you like sweets."

Mamoru took a deep breath and cleared his throat in search for the right words. "Listen Beryl, I'm very honoured by the feelings you have for me but I can't return them," he explained with a polite but determined voice. "That's also way I can't accept your present because it would be more than unfair towards you I'm sorry." With that he walked past the girl and headed for the arcade. "You'll regret this Mamoru Chiba," Beryl screamed angrily at his retreating figure. "No guy rejects me just like that!"

**End of Flashback**

"How mean," one of Beryl's friends exclaimed. "Don't worry about it. I took care of him in order to get my revenge," the red haired girl snickered. "About three or four days after that incident I saw him at the arcade talking to a blonde bitch and suddenly it was clear to me what was going on."

Hearing this Usagi's body stiffened and she began to have a suspicion who was responsible for the prank that was played on Mamoru. "Usagi-chan, are you alright," Makoto asked concerned. "You look as if you are ready to kill someone." "I'll explain that later," the blonde whispered and signalled her friend to be quiet.

"Do you know who that girl was," Beryl was asked. "Of course," she huffed. "Her name is Usagi Tsukino and officially she's not Mamoru's girlfriend. I went to the same middle school as Tsukino. She's two grades lower than me. Listen girls, if I can't get a guy because another girl is involved, girlfriend or not, I definitely won't allow that bitch to get him either or to snatch him away without paying for it," Beryl declared. "So I came up with a little plan for Mamoru and her."

She fell silent for a moment and looked into the excited faces of her friends. "With Valentine's Day just around the corner it was quite easy get my revenge on him and that Tsukino chick." "Since she's not officially his girlfriend I decided to design an invitation card with the request of a meeting in the park of Jûban. I decorated the card with that bitch's favourite animals and signed it with 'Bunny' to make sure that Mamoru would have a clue who the sender of the card might be. The meeting was yesterday and of course that baka went to the place indicated in my message. He really waited for her in the pouring rain!" "How do you know," Beryl was interrupted by her friends.

"Because I spied on him stupid," she snapped. "Oh that poor man must have been so angry and hurt when he found out that he was made a fool of by the girl he fancied. I bet he'll never look at her again," she finished, laughing evilly. "A guy who rejected you doesn't deserve to be treated any better," her friends exclaimed. "The same goes for this Tsukino chick." "Correct," Beryl answered in an arrogant tone. "What do you think about going to the arcade tomorrow afternoon to see in which state the poor man is." "Oh yeah, a great idea. He must be really down after this cruel treachery," one girl replied. "So it's set then," Beryl announced. "We'll go around 3pm because I know that he usually comes at this time of the day. And now let's go back to the dance floor and have some fun." The other girls nodded in agreement and the group left.

Usagi clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. "I'll pay you back," she growled. "Just you wait." "How," Makoto asked curiously also angry about the things she'd just heard. "If you want to know come to the arcade tomorrow at 3pm," the blonde answered. "I have a plan. Tell Rei, Minako and Ami too about this and ask them to join you but not a single word to Mamoru or Motoki." The brown haired girl nodded. "Got it. But now I think we should go back to the others. We've been away for quite a while." "You're right," Usagi replied with a smile and the two girls headed back to their friends. "What took you so damn long," Minako asked curiously. "You've been away for ages." "Oh nothing special," Makoto answered. "We just met some girls we know from school."

Mamoru who'd been talking to Motoki and Reika until now excused himself and walked over to the girls. "Usagi-chan, do you want to dance," he asked shyly. "With pleasure Mamoru," she answered happily and gave him a smile that made his heart soar. She then accepted the arm he offered her and followed him to the dance floor. "They would make a wonderful couple," Minako sighed and the others nodded in agreement. After the dance had come to an end and they were about to return to their friends Usagi stopped in her tracks. "Mamoru, would you mind coming to the balcony with me," she asked sweetly. "I desperately need some fresh air." "No problem Usagi-chan," he answered with a gentle smile and arm in arm they walked over to the balcony doors.

The balcony facing the park that belonged to the city hall was beautiful and spacious. The floor was laid out with marble tiles and six pillars which where linked to each other by a low balustrade of white stone reached up to the ceiling, indicating that there was another balcony or terrace on one of the upper levels of the building.

Mamoru and Usagi walked over to the balustrade of the empty balcony and Usagi turned her head to gaze at the moon and the twinkling stars that were illuminating the dark night-sky. "I'm happy that it has stopped raining and that the clouds are slowly disappearing," she said and sighed contently. "A wonderful and romantic day like Valentine's Day shouldn't be ruined by bad weather. Don't you agree?" Mamoru nodded chuckling but remained silent enjoying to be finally alone with her. "Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight," Usagi whispered after they'd stood side by side in silence for a while. "Yes, it does," Mamoru replied. 'But not as beautiful as you,' he added I his mind and smiled to himself. 'Man I really got it bad for that girl.'

"Mamoru, can I ask you something, the blonde asked with a shy smile. "What a question," he replied puzzled. "Of course you can." "Alright, but you have to give me an honest answer, promised," she continued. The ebony haired man nodded and took a deep breath, having a slight idea what the question might be. "Why did you wait for me on the bridge yesterday, even after it was clear that the message sent to you was fake, nothing but a mean prank," Usagi asked with a serious expression in her eyes.

Mamoru sighed deeply. That was not exactly the question he'd expected but also one he'd dreaded. "I went to the park and waited because I thought that this meeting could be my chance," he began after a short moment of silence. "My chance for a long owed apology and maybe a new beginning with you…as friends. You have no idea how often I thought about apologizing to you during these past few weeks. But fearing your reaction I didn't have the courage to do so. Then I received 'your' message saying that you want to tell me something and it was like a wish come true…" Mamoru fell silent for a moment and smiled weakly at the blonde. "That's why I was at the bridge at 3pm waiting for you. Even when it became more and more clear that you wouldn't show up I just couldn't bring myself to leave because I refused to believe that everything I'd hoped for had been nothing but an illusion although my mind was telling me otherwise. It was a very stupid thing to do, I know but…" "No, Mamoru," Usagi interrupted him. "Don't say that. What you did wasn't stupid at all." She smiled warmly at him and hesitantly placed her hand on his for a moment.

He smiled gratefully back at her and cleared his throat. "I also have something I'd like to ask you, Usagi-chan" he explained hoping that she'd not noticed his throaty voice. "Then go ahead," the girl replied. "Why did you kiss me last night when you thought I was asleep," he asked, a mix of fear and hope shining in his midnight-blue eyes. Hearing the question Usagi gasped in shock. "You…you were…awake," she muttered under her breath. The young upper class man nodded. "I had so many things on my mind that I couldn't sleep," he explained. "When I heard you entering the room I was more than surprised and I had no Idea how to act in that situation. In the end I judged it best to feign sleep." "I see," Usagi murmured and lowered her head. "Now you know," he continued carefully. "But you haven't answered my question yet."

"Baka, can you really not guess why I kissed you," the blonde answered raising her head again, her feelings clearly reflecting in her eyes. "You mean that you…that you…" Mamoru stammered unable to think straight overwhelmed by his own emotions. "Mamoru, from the first day we met I had a crush on you," Usagi said and gently took his hand. "With the time passing and us meeting basically everyday it slowly developed into something much greater." "But how could you grow to like me even a little bit considering the way I treated you," he murmured embarrassed and lightly squeezed her hand. "I behaved like the biggest jerk on earth."

"Right," the blonde chuckled. "However, I quickly realized that this wasn't the real you. I observed you and doing so gave me the chance to peek through the invisible wall you'd build up around you. Whenever you felt comfortable and safe, especially around Motoki-san, you let your guard down. To him you opened up and you were yourself, a Mamoru who was totally different from the cold, distant upper class man everybody believed you to be. That was the Mamoru Chiba I hopelessly fell for," Usagi finished and in a loving caress she ran her hand gently over his cheek. "I love you, Mamoru," she whispered. "I love you." "I love you too Usagi-chan," he replied hoarsely before pulled her into a tight embrace and sealed her lips with a passionate kiss. Responding wholeheartedly to it Usagi entwined her arms around his neck. Her legs turned into jelly, she felt ready to fly and a soft moan of pleasure escaped her as he fervidly deepened the kiss.

When their lips finally parted, after what seemed an eternity Usagi rested curled up in his arms and leaned her head against his broad and muscular chest. "Motoki was right about everything," Mamoru sighed and smiled warmly ad the girl lying in his arms. "What do you mean," she asked curiously. "Shortly after we met and the beginning of our daily encounters he began telling me that I'd fallen for you," the young man answered. "I chose to ignore his words and to go on as if nothing had changed. Because I was afraid that I would end up hurt like so many times before if I'd let someone get too close to me I kept on telling me that I don't have any feelings for you and even when I began to realize deep down inside that Motoki was right I continued lying to myself. I guess when I first read 'your' card I reached the point where I was unable to suppress my feelings any longer." "In that case I'm really grateful to the person who played that cruel prank on you," Usagi replied and endearingly ran a hand through Mamoru's ebony hair. "Because paired with some coincidence it was this card that brought us together. Or was it fate?" "I guess we'll never know," Mamoru answered chuckling. "All I know is that right know I'm the happiest man in the whole world."

Usagi smiled lovingly at him and somewhere in the distance they could hear a bell announcing midnight. "It's 12 o'clock," the blonde whispered. "That means it's the 14th of February now. Happy Valentine's Day, Mamo-chan." "Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Usako," he whispered back and they shared another passionate kiss. Both of them were completely oblivious to the fact that they had an audience. Motoki and the girls were standing in the frame of the balcony doors with bright smiles on their faces. "Congratulations my friend," the arcade owner mumbled. "It was about time." With that he ushered the girls back inside in order to give the two lovers some privacy.


	3. Tit for Tat

**Epilogue: Tit for Tat**

For the hundredth time Usagi checked her outfit in the mirror. Of course Mamoru had asked her to spend Valentine's Day with him to celebrate their new relationship and naturally she had accepted his invitation. She was wearing a tight, short, dark blue denim skirt, a matching top with a moderate neckline and elegant black boots. Her hair was dressed up in its usual odango-style and a decent make-up completed the whole ensemble.

In order to set her plan into action Usagi had persuaded Mamoru to meet her in the arcade. She glanced hat her watch that showed ten minutes to three. 'Time to go,' she thought. 'It's a fifteen minutes' walk to the arcade and I don't want to be more than five minutes too late.' She'd just left the house when her mobile phone announced the reception of a message. While reading it Usagi couldn't help but giggle. The message came from Makoto and said: "_Everybody's here including our special friend and her fan-club. Let the show begin!"_

Mamoru sat at the counter in the arcade, next to Usagi's happily chattering friends, with a cup of coffee in front of him.He checked his watch and sighed dejectedly. 'Three o'clock and no Usako, I guess she'll be late.' As if he would have read his friend's thoughts Motoki walked over to him with a reassuring smile on his face. "Believe me pal, this is completely normal," he explained in a low voice. "I remember that when I took Reika on our first date she was late too, you know clothes, make-up, hair and all that." Mamoru nodded understandingly and smiled weakly. "I just want everything to be perfect," he whispered to himself.

Being too occupied with talking to Motoki and his thoughts about Usagi and their date, Mamoru hadn't noticed the group of girls sitting in the corner booth opposite to the counter. "He sure looks troubled, doesn't he," Beryl said her voice laced with mockery. "Poor guy." "Look over to the door," one of her friends exclaimed nudging Beryl's arm. "Isn't that this Tsukino-chick you told us about yesterday?" The red haired girl nodded. 'Now things are starting to get interesting,' she thought and a malicious smile formed on her lips.

As soon as Usagi had entered the arcade she immediately scanned the room. She quickly spied Beryl and her friends in the corner and Mamoru together with her own friends at the counter. Being well aware of the fact that Beryl would be going to watch her every move from now on Usagi straightened her back. She casually walked over to the counter and took the free seat between Mamoru and Ami. "Hi girls, hi Motoki," she greeted cheerfully and completely ignored the ebony haired upper class man. "Hello Usagi," they stammered exchanging worried glances between each other and then looked over to Mamoru who was motionlessly sitting on his bar stool, hurt and confusion reflecting in his midnight-blue eyes.

"Can I get the usual please," Usagi asked sweetly. "And a pen and a piece of paper if you have." Motoki only nodded and shoved a notepad and a ball pen over to her. The blonde hastily scribbled down something and signalled the two boys and the girls inconspicuously to read it while she unnoticed from anyone gently took Mamoru's hand and squeezed it reassuringly without looking at him. After she'd received her milkshake Usagi took a long sip of it, stood up and walked slowly over to the corner booth. Mamoru, Motoki and the girls, except for Makoto, stared at the note that read _"Play along"_ only and then at each other in confusion and perplexity. "What the heck is that girl up to," Rei whispered concerned.

Followed by the curious and concerned eyes of her friends Usagi stopped in front of the table of Beryl and her friends. "Hello Beryl-san," she sweetly greeted the red haired girl. "How are you? I don't know if you remember but you went to the same middle school as me." "Of course I remember," Beryl answered with a fake smile. "Tsukino Usagi-san, right? Is there anything I can do for you?" "No, not really. I just came over to say hello and to tell you something that might interest you," the blonde explained in a raised voice making sure that everyone at the counter could properly understand her. "I overheard the conversation between you and your friends yesterday evening and so I know that is was you who played the prank with the false card on Mamoru to revenge yourself on him because he rejected you and that you also involved me in it."

Hearing that, Beryl's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened in surprise and at the counter Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee. 'What a girl,' he thought smiling brightly as he began to understand what Usagi had meant with 'play along'. "And what do you want to do now Tsukino-san," Beryl asked provocatively after she'd recovered from her shock. "Hit me, sue me?" "Neither nor," Usagi answered with a sweet smile on her face. "Because I don't have any intention to waste my precious time with a lowlife like you." "What did you just say," Beryl roared in anger. "You heard me," the blonde replied calmly. "But if you want me to I can repeat it as often as you like because, in my opinion, someone like you who plays with other people's feelings for really selfish reasons, hurts them on purpose and enjoys it belongs to the most despicable people who ever walked the face of the earth." "You little bitch! How dare you talk to me like that," Beryl screamed ready to jump at the blonde's throat. "I'm not finished yet," Usagi continued her voice laced with determination and disgust. "Although what you did to Mamoru was the lowest thing one could imagine I have to thank you."

She fell silent for a moment and couldn't help but secretly enjoy the expression on Beryl's face, a mixture of anger and confusion. "Call it coincidence or fate but the day you indicated in you message for the meeting I decided, due to the heavy rain, to take the short way home which leads me through Jûban Park. There I ran into Mamoru who was still waiting for me on the bridge. We cleared a few things, talked…" "…and ended up confessing our feelings to each other," the ebony haired student who had walked up behind Usagi without her noticing it finished the sentence and possessively placed his arms around the blonde's waist.

Usagi turned her head and when she saw him smiling warmly at her she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly back at him before she returning her attentions to Beryl. "You…you mean…you mean that you're…"the red haired girl stammered in utter disbelief. "Yes, thanks to you the card you sent Mamoru and I are officially a couple now," Usagi said sweetly. "So, thank you very much Beryl for playing cupid and Happy Valentine's Day to you." She'd barely finished the sentence when Beryl jerked up from her seat, threw some money on the table and seething with rage, bolted out of the arcade followed by her friends.

Usagi bit back the urge to laugh out loud and when she turned around to face Mamoru and her friends they began to applaud her, as well as the other customers who'd witnessed the scene. A soft blush crept up the blonde's cheeks and smiling shyly she walked back to the counter together with Mamoru who's right arm was still resting on her waist. "Well done girl," Makoto exclaimed. "I never knew you had that in you," Rei added with a smile. "Her face was priceless!" "She deserved a lesson if you ask me," Ami stated. "After doing such a mean and immature thing." "You're right," Usagi answered and finished her milkshake. "But now let's not talk about Beryl anymore. She already took up enough of my time and I have much better things to do than to get steamed up about her like going on a date with my new boyfriend." She glanced lovingly at Mamoru and after he'd paid for their drinks the two lovers left the arcade hand in hand.

Mamoru had decided to take Usagi for a romantic walk through the rose gardens and to show her his favourite spot. Once they'd reached a quiet place he stopped in his tracks and let go of Usagi's hand he'd been holding until now. "You owe me something, you know," the young man stated with a playful expression in his eyes. "Oh really, do I," Usagi asked smiling. "Yes you do. You totally ignored me back at the arcade and I haven't even received a proper greeting or a hug. What a nice way of treating your poor boyfriend on Valentine's Day," he replied and pouted. "You are right. How incredibly rude of me," Usagi chuckled. "Then I should immediately make up for this neglect."

With that she walked closer to Mamoru and placed her arms around his neck in a loving caress. "Hello Mamo-chan," she purred. "How are you this afternoon?" Before the ebony haired student could say anything Usagi pressed her lips firmly against his and kissed him deeply and with so much passion that his mind went out the window knees began to go weak. The only thing Mamoru could think of in that moment was that he wanted to make the time stop and this moment last forever.

**The End**


End file.
